In articulo mortis (a punto de morir)
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Song-fic. Una versión paranormal de cómo Riven conoce a Musa.


**_Winx Club_**** no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Algunos me temen, otros me buscan. Dicen que mi nombre apesta a sangre y descomposición, que soy un ser despreciable y despiadado..._

* * *

El metro, queridos amigos, es un lugar fascinante. Está lleno de vida, de historias que circulan entre horarios y chicles pegados al suelo. Es un mundo aparte enterrado bajo el laberinto de calles de la ciudad.

Observo las caras anodinas de los pasajeros desde uno de esos bancos metálicos del andén. Todas me parecen exactamente iguales. Se mueven como autómatas en medio de la densa marea humana de la mañana del lunes.

El fenómeno resulta de lo más curioso.

Y entonces, la voz lánguida que anuncia la llegada del metro rompe la quietud. Un tumulto de ejecutivos amargados y madres estresadas se agolpa en las puertas igual que un coágulo de plaquetas dispuestas a taponar una herida sangrante.

La oscuridad engulle el vehículo, que va lleno hasta los topes, en cuestión de segundos.

La estación se queda vacía y exánime. Me siento solo de repente. El próximo tren no saldrá hasta dentro de quince minutos.

Algo vibra dentro del bolsillo de mi cazadora. No sé si alegrarme de ver ese nombre escrito en la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Tú no estabas de servicio?-pregunto.

-Gracias por el saludo, Riven. Yo también me encuentro muy bien.

Odio cuando utiliza ese tono sarcástico.

-No seas tan melodramático. Dime de una vez a qué viene esta llamada.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si hoy es mi día libre...

-La obligación antes que la devoción. Ya conoces la política de la empresa. Ahora te mando los datos.

Corto la comunicación. Aunque no está presente, puedo ver la sonrisa bobalicona de Brandon desde el otro lado de la línea. Con gusto habría arrojado mi teléfono a las vías.

* * *

_Karaoke Nagasaki. Media hora._

* * *

El viento sopla con violencia fuera de la estación y, por si no fuera poco, está lloviendo a mares. No llevo paraguas, como de costumbre. Siempre está bien dar un paseo cuando hace mal tiempo.

Tokio es una acuarela difuminada. Lo cierto es que me parece un poco artificial. Hay tantos rascacielos que las estrellas están ocultas cuando se hace de noche. Son nidos poblados por gente cuadriculada que solo piensa en el trabajo. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta como para tomarse el lujo de desperdiciarla? Creedme, hablo desde la experiencia. La felicidad no se consigue a base de metas ambiciosas y titulaciones vacías.

Y así, deambulando por las avenidas encharcadas, consigo dar con la dirección que Brandon me escribió en el mensaje.

* * *

El karaoke Nagasaki está en el centro. Ni siquiera a alguien imprudente como yo se le pasaría por alto el cartel. Su inmensidad es tal que puede verse a kilómetros. Lo han plantado en mitad del edificio y el rosa fosforito desentona mucho sobre el fondo negro.

Naturalmente, está un poco desocupado a esas horas de la mañana. La recepcionista me mira con mala cara, pero me deja pasar a regañadientes. Me dirijo al ascensor con una mueca de indiferencia. Cuanto antes acabe con esto, antes seré libre para hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Hay siete habitaciones en el piso treinta y seis. Si el instinto no me falla, mi encargo me espera en la número tres.

La puerta cede sin problemas en cuanto la empujo. Una enorme alfombra de pelo sintético me recibe al entrar. El ambiente está muy cargado, como si no hubieran ventilado la habitación en semanas. Las paredes están llenas de pósters de cantantes y grupos famosos que me miran de forma siniestra; incluso tengo la impresión de que he visitado a alguno.

El recibidor da a una sala un poco más grande, la del equipo de karaoke. A juzgar por las botellas que hay tiradas por el suelo, alguien se debe haber corrido una buena juerga, pero yo no veo señales de vida. Estoy empezando a pensar que algo falla.

Y, de repente, escucho un ruido que más bien parece un sollozo ahogado. Al fondo, una brizna de viento agita la tela gastada de las cortinas. Me acerco con cuidado.

Hay una chica en el balcón. Está subida a la barandilla de metal con la mirada fija en la nada. Su larguísima melena negra azulada le da un aspecto espectral.

No me gustan los suicidios. Son una de las partes más desagradables de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, he llegado demasiado pronto y me toca presenciar uno.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La pregunta me coge por sorpresa. Por primera vez en mi carrera, se me ha olvidado hacerme invisible.

-Esto…-carraspeo para ganar tiempo-digamos que recolecto almas; de hecho, he venido a por la tuya. Por favor, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, por mí no te cortes.

Se ha bajado de la barandilla. Creo que he sido demasiado directo.

-¿Cómo?

Saca algo del bolsillo de los pantalones. Es una pistola. La sujeta con manos temblorosas. Está borracha.

-Oh, vamos. Eso no te servirá de nada. No puedes matarme.

Un disparo rasga el aire. La diminuta bala pasa a través de mí y queda incrustada en la pared.

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo!-me grita con voz chillona. Sus piernas se tambalean y acaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Arroja el arma a un lado y empieza a llorar amargamente.-Déjame sola…

Algo se revuelve allí donde un humano habría tenido un corazón de verdad. Odio admitirlo, pero verla en ese estado ha logrado tocarme la fibra sensible.

-Está bien. No hace falta ponerse así.

-Tú no lo entiendes-me dice con la cabeza semienterrada en las rodillas-Mi vida es un infierno. ¡Ya no puedo más! Ni siquiera he sido capaz de apretar el gatillo…

-Nada puede ser tan malo como para querer quitarse la vida.

Mis propias palabras me sorprenden. No tengo por costumbre soltarles a mis clientes ese tipo de cursilerías. Creo que debería preocuparme.

Pero me quedo allí con ella sin saber muy bien por qué. Esa chica no es ninguna loca con tendencias suicidas, solo estaba desesperada. Cuando consigue calmarse un poco me cuenta que se llama Musa. Por lo visto, acaban de echarla de casa porque está embarazada. Su novio la ha dejado al enterarse y se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de lanzarse al vacío desde un rascacielos.

-No veía otra salida.-reconoce-Es como si mi mundo se hubiera venido abajo en un par de días.

La escucho hablar atentamente y, de repente, me doy cuenta de que hay algo en ella que me impide dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos negros me hipnotizan. Parecen dos pozos sin fondo.

Hasta que el cielo no se vuelve más oscuro no se me ocurre preguntarle la hora. Tengo que volver a la oficina. Nos despedimos en la puerta de la habitación como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Me da las gracias por haberla salvado.

-Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre.

Me doy la vuelta para verla por última vez.

-Riven, así me llamo.

Sonríe.

-Te aseguro que nunca lo olvidaré, Riven.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic protagonizado por Musa y Riven. Es un relato romántico-paranormal en el que Riven es la misteriosa personificación de la muerte. El próximo capítulo será el último. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
